You sure she Knows?
by mltrefry
Summary: A one-shot from "Run with You". He requested to a word with himself before they parted ways, but what could his younger self possibly tell him that he doesn't already know?


_Disclaimer: Who is not mine_

 **A/N:** Don't normally put these in the beginning but I wanted those who haven't read "Run with you" to turn back now because this will make no sense. It's a companion one-shot to that story. Since this is entirely Doctor it didn't fit with the companion followed perspective and I chose to keep it separate.

* * *

He stood firm, arms folded, ready to face to stupid pretty boy that would come sauntering out of the TARDIS he stood in front of. It wasn't his own, his was parked behind it. He wanted to run into it and leave, but that precious, perfect, wonderful pink and yellow girl he just let out of his arms deserved he face his future self. If not, well, maybe it would be better to not go back for her younger self. Not yet anyway.

His older self stepped, out, hands in the pockets of his blue suit, eyeing him over as if he were the enemy.

And, he supposed, you _are_ your own worst enemy in many ways.

"Yes?" Pin stripped's higher voice asked with an aggravation he recognized.

"You remember?" The Doctor asked his future self, and pretty boy snorted, looking away.

"Of course I do." He said bitterly. "Not sure if I should be happy that she'd kiss me like that, or pissed that it wasn't _me_ who got to experience it."

"Yeah, well, from what I understand from what she said and what you let through in your thoughts pretty much the only kiss I share with that girl is one I need to forget. Until I'm you. A man who doesn't even deserve it."

"Really?" Pin stripped drug out the word, looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah, really. Flirting with other women? Bringing on beautiful companions who are eager to please little puppies? Maybe she would be better off leaving you."

"You don't know what you're sayin," Pin stripped said through his teeth.

"No," The Doctor in leather countered. "Because as it stands, before today, I didn't have her. And oh didn't I want her. But you know that. What you don't seem to know, or at least remember, was how much it hurt." Pin stripped stared at him. "You let her walk away you're an idiot. 'Cause I'm telling you, it's taking everything in me not to go storming into your TARDIS and bring _that_ Rose with me until I really have to go back for her where I left her with the idiot." Pin stripped's face lacked. "I hate that I'm going to have to forget about her in a few minutes. This her, the one that seems to love me like I'm some sort of magnificent creature, who makes me laugh and smile, and feel like maybe I'm not such a worthless piece of nothing."

"She'll do that for you anyway." Pin stripped said softly, deep in thought. "The second you go back and she runs into the TARDIS, you're going to find everything changes. You'll deny it, you'll fight it. But then you're going to be stuck in a cellar with her in 1879, facing your death, and realize for the first time that you don't want to die anymore. Not so long as she's right there with you."

"Maybe you should remember that." The Doctor said as he dropped his arms to his side, heading for his own TARDIS. "And tell her. For Rassilon's sake tell her you love her because I don't think she really knows that."

"She knows." His future self said, though he didn't sound confident.

"You sure?" He asked, but didn't wait for the answer.

It was his battle, but not this him.

Stepping inside his TARDIS, he ran over to the controls only to see the coordinates were already in place.

"We really do need her, don't we?" He asked the TARDIS, and she hummed in agreement as he flipped the switch.

As the old girl materialized where she had just been, he tucked away all the memories of his time with future Rose, putting a time lock on them to slowly filter through to his older self on an alien ship in the future. Before the last memory left his mind, he stuck his head outside the doors, taking in the smiling, beautiful nineteen year old Rose.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels through time?"


End file.
